


Day 16: Mishap

by Watachan



Series: Hijack March Madness 2016 [16]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demons, Dirty Talk, Hijack March Madness, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack invoque par mégarde un démon, qui décide d'en profiter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 16: Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> **J'ai mis deux jours à écrire ce texte, qui m'a mise en retard sur le planning du mois. Et c'est du lourd, j'y suis allé à fond avec ce rating M. Si je m'étais écoutée, j'aurais continuer à écrire mais je me dis que je peux toujours écrire plus une autre fois...**
> 
> **Encore une fois, inspiré par une image de kit-replica sur tumblr... voilà ce qui arrive quand je cherche dans sa galerie une image bien précise et que je retombe sur d'autres au passage.**

Jack se sentait tout petit face au corps recouvrant presque le sien et le dominant totalement.

_C-c'est un m-malentendu...

Hiccup sourit au dessus de lui. Un malentendu ? Il regarda vers le pentacle au sol entouré de bougies. Pour lui :

_Ça ressemble plutôt à une invitation.

_J-je... je m'amusais juste... je ne croyais pas que...

_Tu m'as voulu, tu m'as. Alors, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

L'argenté sursauta et essaya de le repousser. Mais sa force était bien trop faible. Un humain contre un démon, en matière de force physique, il n'y avait pas photo qui gagnait. Il le laissa essayer de le repousser encore un moment, se disant que les humains étaient vraiment des créatures idiotes parfois, puis il prit ses poignets. Il les bloqua au dessus de la tête de son invocateur et le regarda se débattre en vain. Il se colla contre ce corps plus petit que le sien, le recouvrant entièrement. Il le sentit se tendre sous lui, essayant de s'éloigner, mais il le tenait bien. Il fit glisser sa langue fourchue dans le cou du garçon, s'arrêtant sur le lobe de son oreille. Il sentait sa peur.

_Curieux que tu aies peur de moi alors que tu m'as invoqué.

_J.. je ne savais pas que ça marcherait. Je suis désolé, l-laissez-moi tranquille ! Pitié !

Hiccup se redressa, tenant encore ses poignets dans une main.

_Je trouve ça marrant. Certes, tu m'as invoqué par accident, mais maintenant que je suis là, tu as peur de moi ? Vous, les humains, vous êtes absolument ridicules. C'est presque triste.

Il prit la peine de rigoler, parce que c'était juste hilarant de voir les humains devenir blanc comme neige et être terrorisé chaque fois qu'il décidait d'apparaitre. Le jeune homme sous lui, qui avait encore la gueule d'un gamin selon le démon, détourna la tête. Il le vit alors commencer à pleurer, mouillant les lunettes qu'il avait sur le nez.

_Je sais bien que je suis ridicule. Si vous pouviez juste me tuer rapidement, ça serait gentil.

Hiccup soupira lourdement en regardant le plafond. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à croire qu'il était venu pour prendre leur âme et les tuer en leur arrachant la peau ou en les éventrant ?! Il était un démon avec des principes, merde ! Les humains s'entretuaient déjà assez, pas besoin d'en rajouter en faisant de leur crâne un bol ou un verre. Le genre de conneries que les humains s'imaginaient parfois !

_Désolé, mais je ne tue pas sur commande. Appel un autre démon pour ça.

Les yeux bleus de l'humain se rouvrit et le fixèrent avec surprise. Hiccup sourit. Il avait une gueule d'ange celui-là, il en ferait bien son quatre heure. Son sourire s'élargit. Et pourquoi pas, tiens ? Après tout, c'était ce désir précis qui l'avait amené dans cette chambre.

Il libéra les poignets du jeune homme et le redressa jusqu'à le mettre assis. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux couleur de ciel.

_Tu sais ce que je peux faire pour toi en revanche ?

L'autre secoua la tête. Hiccup se pencha et traça lentement une longue ligne avec sa langue sur la gorge du jeune homme, qui se raidit. Mais il sentit bien le frisson sur sa peau, et l'excitation qui le parcouru. Il mit ses lèvres contre l'oreille de Jack.

_Je peux soulager ton désir. Je peux te faire vivre le moment le plus jouissif de ta vie.

Il le sentit trembler encore plus. Et il savait bien qu'il n'aurait que peu à faire avant que l'autre ne cède. Ça serait plaisant pour eux deux. Il aimait voir les humains à qui il offrait ce genre de service fondre sous ses doigts, non pas de douleur mais de plaisir. Et celui-ci semblait facile à convaincre.

_Mais je... je voulais...

_Tu m'as invoqué parce que tu avais envie de quelque chose de tout ton cœur. De quelqu'un plutôt.

Il le vit rougir et l'argenté se détourna, dos à lui. Il se colla contre son dos, ses bras se posant sur les siens plus pâle. C'était incroyable comme ce garçon était pâle. Sortait-il seulement de chez lui ?

_C-comment vous savez ?

_Je l'ai senti quand tu m'as appelé. Erreur ou non, tu demandais quelqu'un. Un homme qui ne peut pas te donner ce que tu veux.

Jack repoussa ses bras et se releva. Hiccup suivit son mouvement, le dominant à nouveau de sa hauteur. Il faisait une tête de plus que lui après tout. Jack croisa les bras dans une position de défense avant de lui faire face.

_Cet homme dont... dont vous parliez... vous pouvez faire quelque chose ?

_Comme quoi ?

_Me faire oublier que je l'aime ?

Hiccup rigola et tendit la main, prenant une mèche de cheveux blancs entre ses doigts.

_Peut-être d'autres pourraient, mais pas moi. Mais leur prix est plus élevé, vu qu'il faut supprimer quelque chose qui est fermement encré en toi. En général, une partie de l'âme part avec, mais ça fait du mal à l'humain.

_E-et... hum... le faire tomber amoureux de moi ?

Il secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

_Créer quelque chose qui n'existait pas, c'est pire encore, et 9 fois sur 10, ça tourne mal. L'amour est un sentiment étrange. Même les démons le ressentent, et jouer avec, c'est se brûler les ailes. Mais si tu désires perdre ton âme, tu peux toujours essayer.

Il le vit rentrer la tête entre les épaules. Il se mordit la lèvre discrètement puis se pencha vers l'argenté.

_Je peux prendre son apparence et te faire ce que tu voudrais qu'il te fasse. Tu n'as qu'à dire et je ferais.

Jack se couvrit le visage en rougissant et se détourna à nouveau de lui.

_N-non ! Non, surtout pas ! La prochaine fois que je le verrais, je ne pourrais pas...

Les grandes mains d'Hiccup se posèrent sur les frêles épaules de l'humain et il glissa à nouveau ses lèvres à son oreille.

_Alors, laisse-moi te donner ce que tu veux et imagines que je suis lui.

Avant qu'il puisse répliquer, le démon lui attrapa l'entrejambe et massa à travers son jeans. Jack émit un râle sous la surprise, mais il ne dégagea pas la main.

_Ça sera presque comme te masturber, sauf que ce sera moi qui fera vibrer ton corps.

Il glissa son autre main sous le hoodie que portait l'argenté, pinçant un téton pendant que sa langue caressait le lobe de son oreille et son autre main cajolant sa longueur. Jack ferma les yeux en gémissant. Il avait besoin de ces touches, de ces mains, de ce que le démon lui promettait au creux de l'oreille. Il hocha la tête en geignant, ses mains se posant sur les avant-bras de l'auburn.

_O-OK... hum... les démons peuvent... être gentils ?

_Quoi ? C'est ta première fois ? Dit-il en souriant.

_Non ! Mais je... ça fait longtemps depuis...

Le démon passa ses lèvres sur le creux entre son cou et son épaule.

_T'en fais pas. Quand on aura fini, t'en redemandera encore.

Et il ferait en sorte que ce soit le cas. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait droit à un petit amusement comme ça. La vie de démon n'était pas passionnante en réalité.

Il conduisit donc le jeune homme jusqu'au lit et les fit tomber sur leurs flancs, son torse toujours contre le dos du jeune homme. Celui-ci jeta un regard en arrière, croisant ses yeux verts. Il vit de l'appréhension mais aussi de l'excitation dans les yeux céruléens de l'humain, et lui sourit. Il se pencha ensuite et embrassa son oreille et sa joue. Il serait gentil, il l'avait promis implicitement. Et il pourrait toujours devenir plus agressif si les choses tournaient comme il espérait. Les humains avaient cette animosité en eux qu'ils essayaient de contrôler, mais les plus bas instincts étaient les plus faciles à déterrer.

Il allongea l'argenté, posant sa tête contre son bras tatoué, et commença à grignoter son cou, laissant des marques qui firent gémir l'humain. Sa main se glissa encore contre son ventre pâle, soulevant le hoodie jusqu'à son cou pour avoir une bonne visibilité. Sa main caressa sa peau blanche, aussi douce qu'il l'avait imaginé, et apprécia les frissons qu'il sentit sous ses doigts. Il quitta le cou désormais marqué sur tout le côté droit et descendit jusqu'à ce que sa langue ne passe sur un téton dressé, le bout fourchu passant de chaque côté. Les humains adoraient en général, et vu le geignement de Jack, il ne faisait pas exception. Le dominant toujours, il tortura plus longuement ce bout de chair, léchant, mordillant, suçant, sans laisser le choix à sa victime. Il ne le laissa pas se redresser ou se mettre sur le dos. Il voulait qu'il comprenne que c'était lui qui choisirait comment ça allait se passer, lui qui dominait la situation, qui le dominait. Il sentait d'ailleurs que l'autre aimait ça. Parfois, la dominance qu'il avait imposé à ses partenaires les avaient effrayés. Il sentait les envies des humains, et étant donné qu'il était là pour un moment agréable, il était du genre à se plier, dans une certaine mesure, aux besoins de ses partenaires. S'ils n'aimaient pas sentir qu'ils devaient se soumettre, très bien. Il les faisait quand même hurler de plaisir sans faire son mâle alpha pur.

Mais vu que Jack semblait plutôt réceptif à l'idée d'être soumis, il allait lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Remontant soudain sa tête vers son cou, il mordilla son oreille tout en basculant ses hanches contre le fessier devant lui, sa main le tenant en place pour qu'il sente son érection grandissante. Comme il l'espérait, le garçon gémit et s'arqua contre lui. Il répéta sa morsure et son mouvement de hanches plusieurs fois, écoutant avec délice les plaintes de plaisir qu'il lui arrachait. D'un geste vif et précis, il passa sa main de sa hanche à l'avant de son corps fin. Passant deux doigts sous le jeans, il fit des ronds à travers le boxer, juste à la base du pénis qu'il éveillait avec ses caresses. Il sentit distinctement ses jambes s'écarter, comme pour lui offrir plus d'espace. Il n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de toucher directement cette zone. Il retira sa main et la passa sur les fesses rebondies du jeune homme, qui huma de plaisir. Puis il glissa plus bas, forçant son index contre le jeans, à l'endroit où il mettrait bientôt quelque chose de plus gros, qui ferait hurler ce garçon de plaisir. Il le sentit et l'entendit hoqueter, puis continua son exploration, passant entre ses jambes et touchant enfin ce qu'il voulait. Il releva au passage la jambe droite bloquant un peu le passage et palpa les bijoux à sa portée, sentant contre sa main les coups de hanches que lui donnait l'argenté. Il était vigoureux, Hiccup adorait ça.

_P-pitié...

_Oui ?

Il serra doucement le précieux paquet entre ses doigts, les faisant caresser de haut en bas affectueusement. Il vit avec délice le visage pâle rosir, la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme entre ses dents. Elles étaient parfaitement alignées et d'un blanc immaculé. Il commençait à se dire qu'il avait vraiment un ange entre ses bras.

_Vo-votre main...

_Oublie le vouvoiement, ça me fait me sentir plus vieux que je suis.

Jack hocha la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, un très court instant. Hiccup se colla contre lui, posant son menton contre son épaule marquée.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mon petit ange ?

_Je... enfin, vous... je veux dire, tu pourrais...

_Forme tes pensées, glissa-t-il dans un murmure à son oreille. Je suis comme toi, je ne lis pas dans les pensées des gens. Dis-moi ce que tu veux.

Il apprécia le frisson qu'il sentit sur la peau du jeune homme. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et se ouilla les lèvres.

_Touche-moi directement.

_Où dois-je toucher ?

Il le vit mettre son nez contre le bras lui servant encore d'oreiller et Hiccup se retint de rire. Les timides étaient les plus adorables mais aussi ceux qu'il aimait le plus découdre pour voir la partie la plus primaire. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'on disait « méfiez-vous de l'eau qui dort ». Une personne calme au naturel devient souvent complètement incontrôlable lorsqu'on la pousse à bout. Il allait le pousser au bout pour le voir devenir luxure entre ses bras.

_Entre mes jambes, lâcha-t-il après un instant.

Vu ses oreilles, son visage tout entier devait être rouge. Il lui accorda du répit et glissa sa main là où il devait, attrapant l'érection déjà animée.

_C'est un peu étroit là en bas. Tu ne préfères pas que j'ouvre tout ça ?

_Oh si si !

Il ne laissa même pas le temps à l'auburn de sortir sa main de là qu'il était à se tourner, allonger sur le dos, et défaire bouton et tirette de son jeans. Hiccup le laissa faire, c'était bon signe s'il perdait patience. Ils échangèrent un regard, Jack avala sa salive alors que l'auburn se penchait sur lui.

_J'aime ton enthousiasme.

Et il l'embrassa sans prévenir, profitant de la surprise pour enfouir sa langue dans la bouche du jeune homme, rencontrant la sienne. Sa main encore sur le ventre délicat attrapa l'élastique du boxer avec deux doigts et le fit glisser plus bas. Il avala le gémissement de l'humain, en s'appliquant d'un côté à fouiner sa bouche avec sa langue, de l'autre à enrouler sa main et masturber joyeusement le sexe de Jack.

Il avala ses gémissement, entendant des mots hachés lorsqu'il libérait sa bouche pour respirer. Des mots qu'il identifia pour certains : « oui », « comme ça », « c'est bon ». D'autres trop incohérents, mais vu le vocabulaire pour ceux qu'il comprenait, il n'y avait pas à se demander les autres qu'ils puissent y avoir. Et ça l'intéressait pas d'essayer de décoder ses paroles. Il voulait l'avoir pleurant de plaisir autour de lui.

Il arrêta donc ses mouvements sur sa verge pour faire tomber son jeans et boxer à terre, puis il se tourna vers son torse en lui fit soulever les bras pour le mettre nu. Il se lécha les lèvres, incapable de se stopper, puis se mit à genoux sur le lit et défit la ceinture de son pantalon de toile, le laissant tomber sur ses cuisses. L'argenté fixa son entrejambe en rougissant. Il sourit, content de son petit effet. Il jeta en arrière le pantalon sombre et se mit à quatre pattes sur le matelas, poussant le jeune homme sur le dos et se plaçant au dessus de lui. Les yeux bleus le fixaient avec attention, grands ouverts, attendant la suite.

_Tu as dis que tu n'étais pas vierge.

_O-oui.

_Tu parlais bien de ton anus ?

Son sourire carnassier fit rougir le jeune homme comme une tomate, qui se redressa avec un regard de défi.

_Oui ! Tu ne me crois pas ?

_Si, mais je me demandais si tu avais déjà sucé un autre homme.

_Bien sûr ! J'arriverais jamais à faire ça sur moi...

Jack détourna le regard, et le démon éclata de rire. En effet, il n'avait pas souvent pu voir un homme se donner une pipe à lui-même. Il reporta ses yeux vers ceux qui le fixaient toujours avec une certaine appréhension. Il caressa ses cheveux en se mettant uniquement sur ses genoux.

_Et si tu me montrais ta technique ?

La surprise se lut sur le visage pâle, tandis que le démon désignait son érection avec les yeux. Il devrait probablement s'inquiétait de la rapidité à laquelle le visage pâle pouvait devenir aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot, mais il s'en fichait en fait. Il rapprocha son pelvis du visage rougissant, ses doigts gentils dans les mèches blanches. Il ne voulait pas vraiment le forcer, même s'il aurait pu, mais il se doutait qu'en lui faisant croire qu'il ouvrirait lui même sa bouche et y fourrerait son pénis de force, il aurait une meilleure réaction. L'autre fronça les sourcils et le dévisagea.

_Tu crois que je suis pas cap', c'est ça ?

_Peut-être bien. Ouvre la bouche et on verra.

La lueur d'irritation dans les yeux céruléens ne lui échappa pas, et il vit bientôt une langue rose sortir de sa cachette et glisser sur son érection. Il huma en caressant son scalpe. Il voyait et sentait la langue et les lèvres du jeune homme travailler à lui montrer qu'il pouvait lui procurer du plaisir. Rien que de le voir aussi déterminé, il était satisfait. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour prendre une partie de son sexe en bouche, il le regarda faire avec délice. Impossible pour l'humain de l'avaler entier, à moins qu'il surmonte cette contraction de sa gorge lorsque quelque chose touchait sa glotte. Le reflex nauséeux s'il se souvenait bien. Les démons n'avaient pas ça.

_Tu sais y faire. T'étouffes pas quand même, j'ai pas fini de m'occuper de toi.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux puis glissa vers sa joue et sentit son sexe à travers la couche de peau sous ses doigts. C'était excitant. Les yeux azur derrière les lunettes se relevèrent vers lui alors que Jack avait toujours son érection en bouche. Il sentit la succion plus forte et ne put retenir un grognement. Quand en plus deux mains pâles se mirent à toucher tout ce qui ne pouvait pas rentrer dans la charmante gueule d'ange, il lui fallut se retenir de ne pas s'y enfoncer plus. Mais il ne put empêcher ses hanches de bouger, frappant contre le palet de l'argenté, qui se recula et sortit son sexe de sa bouche. Jack toussa et se frotta la gorge.

_Oups, souffla le démon.

Jack lui lança un regard fâché, auquel il répondit avec un sourire avant de le pousser par une épaule, le mettant contre le matelas. Il se laissa retomber pour à nouveau dominer le jeune homme de sa stature plus imposante.

_Ecarte les jambes.

L'ordre fit rougir le jeune homme, mais il obéit. Hiccup le vit ouvrir les cuisses pour lui, dévoilant son érection. Il posa ses mains sur ses cuisses blanches, qu'il embrassa et lécha, remontant vers son sexe. Après quelques longs instants à faire gémir l'argenté, le démon se décida à arrêter de le torturer. En partie. Il passa sa langue sur toute la longueur, et le bout fourchu semblait lui plaire.

_T'aimes ça, ma langue qui passe des deux côtés en même temps, hein ? Dis-le que t'aimes ça.

_Oui, gémit-il.

_Je t'ai dis de le dire.

Il donna une claque sur une des fesses à sa portée, faisant sursauter l'argenté. Il lui lança un regard supérieur, lui rappelant ainsi qu'il était celui qui décidait de ce qui se passait. Jack avala sa salive.

_Je... j'aime sentir ta l-langue...

_Où ça ?

_S-s-sur m-mon... mon p-pénis...

_Bon garçon.

Décidant qu'il avait été sage, il se pencha et prit tout le membre humain en bouche en un seul geste. Il sentit le bout de la verge glisser dans sa gorge, mais comme sa glotte était plus souple que celle de l'humain, il n'eut pas cette impression d'étouffer. C'était bien, parce qu'il adorait prendre le sexe de ses partenaires en bouche jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres touchent leur peau. Sentir contre lui les frissons et spasmes musculaires de ses jambes lui plaisait aussi. Il s'activa à lever et baisser sa tête, gardant seulement le gland en bouche avant de se faire retomber, et ainsi de suite. Tandis qu'il faisait tourner la tête argentée avec sa bouche, un index recourbé caressa son anus, ses phalanges glissant affectueusement sur l'anneau de chair qu'il remplirait bientôt avec son sexe. Il sourit. Les humains avaient besoin de préparation entre eux, mais avec un démon, c'était différent.

Il sentit les mouvements des hanches pâles et entendit la respiration s'accélérant de son futur amant, et il réalisa que s'il n'arrêtait pas maintenant, il aurait son sperme en bouche. Pas que ça le dérange, au contraire, mais il avait envie d'autre chose avant. Il se retira donc, Jack émettant une longue plainte.

_Noooon ! J'y étais preeeeesque !

_Calmes-toi mon ange, tu pourras verser tout ce que tu veux dans ma bouche plus tard. Pour le moment...

Il se plaça contre le jeune homme, frottant son sexe contre le sien. Si Jack huma de plaisir au début, lorsque le démon glissa plus bas et fit tourner la tête de son sexe autour de l'anneau de chair non préparé, l'argenté se tendit.

_A-attends ! Je... je suis pas prêt...

_Pas besoin.

_M-mais tu avais dis que tu ne me ferais pas de mal ! Hurla-t-il crescendo.

Hiccup le repoussa sur le dos lorsqu'il essaya de se redresser et posa sa main contre sa joue.

_Quand tu es avec un démon, pas besoin de préparation. Tu verras, ça ira tout seul.

Il vit que l'argenté n'était pourtant pas rassuré. Il comprenait, et il allait lui montrer les avantages d'avoir un démon comme partenaire. Il se coucha presque sur lui, le jeune homme se tendit et remua pour s'éloigner, peut-être inconsciemment. Ce petit ange avait été un bon garçon jusque là, il allait le récompenser comme il se doit.

_Détends-toi et regardes.

Il écarta ses jambes pour un meilleur accès et glissa doucement le bout de son érection contre l'anus ni préparé ni lubrifié. Jack se tendit en retenant son souffle, attendant la douleur. Mais il sentit juste l'intrusion d'un sexe sans avoir mal. Il le fixa avec ahurissement.

_C-comment c'est possible ?

Il colla ses lèvres à son oreille, l'embrassant avant d'y souffler un air chaud pour le faire frissonner.

_Tu ne le vois pas, mais il y a une couche d'un lubrifiant spécial sur mon pénis. Ça permet de pouvoir faire ça...

Il s'enfonça d'un seul coup dans le jeune homme, qui pencha la tête en arrière si soudainement que ses lunettes tombèrent de son nez. Il n'était pas entièrement inséré en lui mais la majorité de son sexe y était fourré. Jack prit plusieurs inspirations pour essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Il attrapa ses lunettes juste au dessus de sa tête et les remit sur son nez.

_Qu... que... quoi... comment...

_Vu que ton cerveau est en surcharge, on va juste continuer, OK ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, il glissa doucement presque entièrement hors de lui, pour s'y remettre dans un coup de hanche précis et souple, qui fit à nouveau perdre ses lunettes au jeune homme. Quand il vit que son ange essayait à nouveau de les remettre sur son nez, il prit les lunettes et les envoya sur la pile de leurs vêtements. Il vit donc pour la première fois l'argenté sans verre devant les yeux. Et il aimait beaucoup le visage devant lui. Même s'il était plus mignon avec des lunettes.

Il ne se soucia pas s'il venait d'aveugler son amant et commença des mouvements lents et amples, claquant leurs peaux, l'une foncée contre l'autre pâle. Avec satisfaction, il vit le jeune homme fermer les yeux en se mordant la lèvre, ses doigts agrippant ses draps. Il était harponné, juste comme il voulait.

Il se glissa doucement vers la sortie de son antre, puis revint d'un coup sec. Le démon vit sa peau blanche se couvrir lentement de sueur. Il se retira rapidement et revint en claquant contre sa peau blanche. Son torse pâle se soulevait et s'affaissait au rythme de sa respiration et de ses gémissements. Il roula des hanches en fixant son sexe dressait fièrement entre ses jambes écartées. Il laisserait des marques avec ses doigts sur ses magnifiques cuisses, pour que l'argenté rougisse chaque fois qu'il les verrait. Le côté droit de son cou était couvert de marques, qui seraient difficiles à cacher, et ça l'excitait. Le jeune homme remuait contre lui, plus pour essayer de s'éloigner mais au contraire, pour se rapprocher. Il sentait déjà ses timides mouvements de hanches pour le rencontrer en chemin. Il avait vraiment un putain d'ange entre les draps. Il stoppa ses mouvements et agrippa ses hanches pour le faire venir contre lui.

_Viens prendre ton plaisir, mon ange.

Le garçon sous lui ouvrit les yeux et regarda le point de leur union, comme s'il réalisait juste à l'instant ce qu'il se passait. Il leva les yeux vers ceux du démon puis se laissa retomber contre son matelas. Il prit appui avec ses pieds et glissa doucement sur la verge encore en lui. Il s'éloigna puis retourna s'empaler dessus, un geignement lui échappant. Hiccup ne manqua pas le sourire se dessinant lentement sur ses lèvres fines. Il lécha ses propres lèvres. Quand il vit le garçon ouvrir la bouche pour gémir, il donna un petit coup d'encouragement.

_C'est bien, continue.

L'argenté hocha la tête et poursuivit ses mouvements. Jack trouva, à force d'essayer, qu'il avait plus de facilité pour se mouvoir en étant dressé sur ses bras, ses pieds enfoncés sur le matelas derrière son partenaire, avec juste un peu d'aide de sa part. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'un sexe aussi long était enfoncé presque jusqu'à la base en lui. Il ne s'était jamais douté qu'il était capable d'accepter un truc pareil en lui. Et il adorait chaque minuscule seconde.

La voix de l'argenté était comme une musique à ses oreilles démoniques. Si Jack avait d'abord était timide, il était maintenant plus assuré, aussi bien dans ses mouvements que dans l'expression de son plaisir. C'était superbe la manière dont il courbait l'échine quand il s'empalait trop fort contre lui et frappait violemment son point sensible. Son sexe frappait son ventre en rythme, et le démon avait été tenté de le masturber mais il ferait ça plus tard.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta soudain et respira fort. Ils se regardèrent.

_J-j'ai mal aux hanches... je peux plus...

Il lui sourit et caressa ses cuisses.

_Tu as été un bon garçon. Je vais m'occuper du reste.

Il lui fit signe de s'allonger, ce que Jack fit, et se remit sur les genoux sans se déloger de l'antre qui serrait si bien son sexe. Il se pencha en tenant toujours les cuisses de son partenaire, les courbant avec lui.

_Tu es souple avec tes jambes ?

_Hum... je ne crois pas...

_On va essayer.

Il s'allongea presque sur lui, les jambes pâles sur ses épaules suivant. L'argenté secoua soudain la tête écartant les jambes pour les faire glisser des épaules carrées du démon.

_Non, non ! Je... je peux pas...

_OK, mon petit ange, sourit-il.

Il se redressa, ramenant ses cuisses contre son torse pour le plaquer contre lui.

_Accroches-toi bien. Je ne m'arrête plus avant que tu ne te sois répendu sur ton ventre.

Jack rougit puis pencha la tête en arrière. Les coups de hanches reprirent, plus fermes et rapides qu'auparavant. Hiccup était décidé à profiter de ses derniers instants. A faire crier son partenaire. A lui montrer qu'il était stupide de fantasmer sur un banal humain. Oh, il sourit à cette idée.

_Tu crois que l'autre te ferait gémir comme ça ? Qu'il serait enfourné aussi profondément dans ta petite caverne aux merveilles ? Qu'il te ferait bander comme ça en te prenant pour un réceptacle à sperme ?

Il vit Jack détourner la tête, et ses gémissements diminuèrent. Il se mordait à nouveau la lèvre tandis que ses muscles anales se resserraient sur lui. Oh, c'était comme ça ? Hiccup s'introduit brutalement en lui à plusieurs reprises, sortant doucement puis revenant comme une brute. Il lui arracha enfin un cri suivi d'un gémissement.

_Oh meeerde...

Le dos de l'argenté s'arqua et il retrouva la sensation de ses hanches rencontrant les siennes.

_Bien, bébé. Tu sais quelle bite prend soin de toi.

Il le sentit frissonner sous ses doigts et se serrer autour de lui. Il n'était pas certain s'il imaginait l'autre homme à sa place ou si c'était juste ses paroles érotiques qui le rendait aussi réceptif. Mais il l'exploiterait. Son rythme reprit, claquant leurs peaux, produisant un bruit mouillé, le corps pâle sous lui remuant sans arrêt.

_ Je vais te remplir. Ton cul débordera de mon sperme, tellement que tu en auras encore pendant des semaines...

Il le sentit serrer ses jambes autour de lui. Il s'immobilisa pour rouler des hanches et apprécier la caresse des muscles contre son érection. Les humains étaient si bandant, et celui-là le rendait fou.

_Est-ce qu'il saura te faire grimper aux rideaux ? Ou bien...

_La ferme et fais-moi jouir ! Hurla Jack.

L'argenté se redressa et s'assit sur le démon, ses bras s'enroulant autour de son cou. Puis il reprit lui-même les mouvements, gémissant lourdement à l'oreille de l'auburn. Maintenant que la surprise était passé, Hiccup sourit et posa ses mains sur les fesses blanches, afin de l'aider à se mouvoir. Cependant, il ne tint pas avec juste les mouvements du jeune homme et l'aida en allant à sa rencontre, en s'enfonçant en lui en roulant des hanches, en malaxant ses fesses, en léchant son cou, en grignotant son oreille.

Les gémissements et plaintes de plaisir de Jack montèrent crescendo dans les aigus, ses bras se serrant autour de ses épaules, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair tacheté du démon. Celui-ci sentait le jus dégoulinant du pénis contre son ventre. Et il voulait voir le feu d'artifice.

Il mit donc l'argenté sur le dos, lui tenant les bras pour qu'il reste en place pour le final. L'auburn pilonna en lui, sur sa prostate, au point que Jack arrivait à peine à reprendre son souffle après ses cris de plaisir. Le démon sentit les muscles autour de son sexe se contracter, un sourire carnassier se formant sur ses lèvres. Jack roula sa tête contre le matelas, des sons incohérents quittant sa bouche, puis il releva son bassin, rencontrant l'auburn au passage, et il poussa un long cri en s'immobilisant. Hiccup regarda le sperme blanc exploser hors du pénis devant lui. Il se lécha les lèvres en se disant qu'il n'en laisserait pas une goutte. Il s'enfonça encore quelques fois dans l'antre chaud et serré, puis s'immobilisa.

_Rappelles-toi. Je vais te remplir jusqu'à ras bord et tu auras tellement de mon essence en toi... si ton fantasme vient à te foutre sa queue entre les fesses, il croira que tu viens juste de te faire prendre tellement il y en aura encore.

Il le vit rougir et mettre un bras sur son visage.

_Tais-toi et jouis juste.

_Où est passé l'adorable petit ange que j'avais dans mes bras tout à l'heure ?

_Il a eut l'orgasme de sa vie et il arrive pas à croire qu'il vient de coucher avec un démon.

Hiccup sourit et retira son bras. Il se pencha jusqu'au visage rougit et embrassa le jeune homme, sa langue caressant celle humaine affectueusement.

_Je n'ai pas dis que je jouirais tout de suite.

L'argenté fronça les sourcils à ses mots. Hiccup se remit à bouger contre lui, et Jack s'étonna de sentir du plaisir alors qu'il venait de jouir.

_Quand j'en aurais fini avec toi, tu me supplieras de venir te voir chaque soir pour te faire revivre ça jusqu'à la fin de tes jours.

Jack avait le sentiment que ce serait le cas, tandis qu'il sentait à nouveau le sexe en lui caresser ses parois avec luxure. Et dire qu'il avait juste tracé un pentacle et allumé des bougies parce qu'il s'emmerdait. Il ne regretterait jamais d'avoir fait cette connerie.


End file.
